All the songs make sense
by LucianaG1102
Summary: Kate se pegou mais uma vez chorando, em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe, enquanto desabafava tudo o que vinha apertando seu peito. Tantas coisas boas e momentos alegres no passado, agora substituídos por angústias e incertezas. Mas ela tinha que ser forte. O amor dele e por ele a faziam forte. Tudo ficaria bem enquanto ele estivesse com ela, enquanto todas as músicas fizessem sentido.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** All the songs make sense

**Autor: **LucianaG1102 & Evelyn Morais

**Betas:** Evelyn Morais & LucianaG1102

**Categoria:** AU, Multitemporadas

**Advertências:** drama/angst/cenas de sexo

**Classificação:** M

**Capítulos:** Indefinidos

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo:** Kate se pegou mais uma vez chorando, dessa vez em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe, enquanto desabafava tudo o que vinha apertando seu peito. Tanto tinha acontecido desde seu último encontro com ela, tantas coisas boas, tantos momentos alegres... Momentos agora substituídos por angústias e incertezas. Mas ela tinha que ser forte. O amor dele e por ele a faziam forte. Tudo ficaria bem enquanto ele estivesse com ela, enquanto todas as músicas fizessem sentido...

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Essa é nossa primeira fic e estamos nos divertindo muito ao escrevê-la. Espero realmente que vcs gostem e se divirtam lendo nossa história. E, claro, não se esqueçam de comentar! A opinião de vcs é muito importante para nós. Então, vamos lá! :D

**All the songs make sense** de **LucianaG1102 e Evelyn Morais** é de propriedade exclusiva de suas autoras e qualquer tipo de cópia do seu conteúdo é proibida. Baseado no trabalho em Need_for_Fic/topic/5170214/1/.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Abril, 2013_

New York já presenciava o fim de mais uma tarde de primavera e Katherine Beckett parecia ser o único ser com vida naquele cemitério. Trajava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul de gola alta e mangas três quartos. Seus cabelos, claros como ela gostava mas agora bem mais curtos, emolduravam um rosto riscado por lágrimas recentes e preenchido por uma expressão de cansaço, carregado de angústia. Fazia muito tempo que ela não ia àquele lugar.

Kate tinha o anel que fora da sua mãe em uma das mãos e um ramalhete simples de flores na outra. Ela caminhava a passos lentos naquele deserto, em direção à sepultura de Johanna Beckett. Chegando ao local, inclinou-se para depositar as flores e sentou-se na grama, cruzando as pernas abaixo de si como uma criança. Ela parecia tão... vulnerável. Ficou alguns minutos em absoluto silêncio, encarando com um olhar fixo a lápide que exibia o nome de sua mãe. Logo que se sentiu preparada ela começou a falar, a voz que saia de sua boca mais embargada do que ela esperava.

"Hi Mom, desculpa ter demorado tanto para vir te visitar novamente." ela começou, ainda incerta de como continuar. Passando uma das mãos sobre seu cabelo ela prosseguiu: "Lembra quando meu cabelo estava desse mesmo tamanho? Foi na época em que eu conheci Castle..." relembrou, um tímido sorriso brotando de seus lábios. "Nunca vou esquecer o dia que eu o conheci mãe. Eu não imaginava que minha vida pudesse mudar tanto novamente e outra vez por causa de um assassinato. Por que o irmão de Alyson Tisdale tinha que usar os livros do meu escritor favorito para assassiná-la?" ela indagou, lembrando-se da paixão que adquiriu pelos livros de Castle após a morte de sua mãe. "E por que o Rick também tinha que ser tão lindo, tão charmoso e ao mesmo tempo tão egocêntrico e um verdadeiro serial killer da paciência alheia?". O próximo sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios pareceu mais espontâneo, com mais liberdade de expressão. "Mas a verdade mãe, é que ele foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Ele me ajudou a superar meu passado. Ele estava sempre presente sem nunca cobrar nada. Só o fato dele estar ao meu lado, mesmo que em silêncio, era o melhor conforto que eu poderia ter. Ele foi a minha salvação e ao mesmo tempo o meu calvário".

Só então ela sentiu a umidade em suas bochechas e percebeu que estava chorando novamente, algo que vinha se tornando um hábito para ela ultimamente. Quando achava que não tinha mais lágrimas a derramar, quando achava que finalmente tinha cansado de chorar, Kate era surpreendida por mais uma enxurrada delas. Ela respirou fundo, enxugou o rosto com as costas de uma de suas mãos e continuou seu desabafo.

"Já faz algum tempo que eu desisti de caçar o seu assassino, mãe. Espero que a senhora me perdoe, mas aquele labirinto sem fim estava me fazendo muito mal. Percebi, depois de muito tempo, que todas as vezes que esse caso foi revirado algo terrível aconteceu. A minha vida esteve em risco por tantas vezes e o pior de tudo é que isso nem chegava perto de ser o meu maior medo. Na verdade, meu maior medo era o de perder alguém. Mais alguém. E, de todas as outras pessoas, eu não suportaria perdê-lo. Eu precisava começar a viver a minha vida de maneira completa, antes que fosse tarde demais... E, no final das contas, parece que realmente foi tarde demais... A vida é tão curta".

Ficar sentada apenas a estava deixando mais impaciente e inquieta, como se somente o movimento de sua boca não fosse o suficiente para colocar para fora tudo o que ela estava sentido naquele momento. Ela precisava desesperadamente relaxar e esquecer um pouco o drama que protagonizava no momento. Ela precisava se mexer, precisava descarregar todos aqueles pensamentos, precisava limpar sua mente tão borrada pelas nuvens de confusão. Então, por isso, resolveu se levantar, passando a andar de um lado para o outro, falando com uma voz um pouco mais vacilante que a do inicio.

"Sabe mãe... Às vezes me pergunto o que teria acontecido se tivesse aceitado o convite dele no final daquele nosso primeiro caso. O desejo estava visível em nossos olhos e a química foi tão intensa que me deixou desconcertada. Naquele momento, fui tomada por um misto de sensações tão grande que eu fraquejei, deixando a razão me tomar por completo de novo, e então a única coisa que consegui dizer foi 'You have no idea'. Naquela época, eu tinha certeza que se acontecesse algo entre nós seria somente um caso de uma noite apenas e por isso, por causa da fama dele e da volatilidade de seus relacionamentos, eu tive que recuar. Eu tinha que me proteger, tinha que proteger meu coração".

A detetive, então, pegou-se divagando pelo seu passado. Foram três anos de parceria, amizade, jogos de sedução e muitos, muitos copos de café, até aquele dia... O dia em que uma bala foi cravada em seu peito, o dia em que ela sentiu aquele corpo pesado caindo sobre ela e uma voz tão familiar e reconfortante implorando: _'Kate, stay with me... I love you'_. Naquele momento, enquanto seu peito ardia em dor, tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi deixar uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto, símbolo que representava tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo... E a mais importante delas era a tristeza, a decepção consigo mesma de ter que admitir que ela não estava pronta para responder àquele sentimento. Ela não estava pronta para abaixar sua guarda e se entregar de corpo e alma a ele. Para qualquer um que conhecesse os dois, estava claro que a reciprocidade existia, mas arriscar, apostar todas as fichas foi julgado como perigoso demais... Ela não queria destruir o que já haviam construído até ali, a ideia de perdê-lo para sempre a aterrorizava, assim como medo de se machucar se tudo desse errado.

Beckett tocou nas letras da lápide: "VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS". Aquelas palavras gritavam em sua cabeça: no final de tudo, realmente, a verdade podia vencer qualquer coisa. Foi inevitável recordar-se da sua mentira, de como tinha sido covarde ao dizer que não se lembrava das palavras dele daquele dia no cemitério. Como ela foi capaz de machucar a ele e a si própria daquela forma? Naquele momento, ela desejou imensamente que nunca tivesse se armado contra os próprios sentimentos, que aquele escudo com o qual ela queria se proteger, fechando seu coração durante tanto tempo, nunca tivesse sido colocado entre ela e o amor da sua vida, fazendo-a perder um precioso tempo de suas vidas juntos.

Quando a realidade lhe chamou de volta a atenção, ela deixou seus pensamentos de lado e fez uma única súplica diante do túmulo da mulher a qual considerava ter sido a mais forte do mundo.

"Mãe, me dá forças, por favor, eu não sei o quanto mais aguento".

Após deixar cair mais algumas lágrimas, Kate percebeu a queda de temperatura quando um arrepio lhe percorreu por todo o corpo. Verificou a hora em seu relógio e viu que estava atrasada para a próxima visita que tinha que fazer, não muito longe dali. Assim, ela pôs-se de pé, mas não antes de depositar um beijo nas pontas dos dedos e passá-los mais uma vez sobre a pedra fria que trazia nome de sua mãe gravado. Só então ela se permitiu partir, andando até o carro que estava parado bem na porta do cemitério, e, durante o caminho, os pensamentos de tudo o que já havia acontecido, assim como de tudo aquilo que não havia acontecido e de tudo aquilo que talvez nunca acontecesse lhe atingiram com a força igual à de um meteoro caindo sobre a terra. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos, eles a estavam maltratando demais e ela não sabia realmente o quanto mais podia aguentar.

Mas, ao entrar no carro, ela respirou fundo, tentando tomar o controle das suas emoções e decidindo preencher sua mente com memórias mais bem vindas. Foi então que mais uma lembrança veio à tona, dessa vez a do primeiro beijo deles. Um beijo roubado no meio da rua, parte de um disfarce atuado para distrair um bandido. Claro que ela sabia que a intenção dele era de evitar que ela se precipitasse, mas isso não impediu que ela se surpreendesse quando ele não permitiu que ela puxasse sua arma da cintura, preferindo puxá-la para si. E ela se lembra de cada detalhe daquele beijo. Foi um beijo inesperado, tão doce, tão macio, tão cheio de ternura e ao mesmo tempo capaz de despertar o desejo a tanto tempo reprimido. Quando eles se afastaram, ela sentia suas pernas bambas e tinha certeza que sua boca estava vermelha, combinando com a cor ruborizada de suas maças do rosto. O simples contato dos seus lábios parecia ter criado uma corrente elétrica entre os dois capaz de dominar seus corpos e suas mentes.

Foi quando ela, ainda sentada no carro com as mãos presas ao volante, virou a cabeça para a direita e viu o que descansava no banco do passageiro. Um envelope branco. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ela livrou as mãos da direção e segurou o envelope utilizando uma força desnecessária, amarrotando-o nas duas laterais. Ficou ali parada durante alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para aquele papel branco que tremia com a transmissão de seu nervosismo. Mesmo assim, resolveu só abri-lo mais tarde, em um lugar apropriado. Largou-o novamente no banco e finalmente deu partida no carro.

No caminho para seu próximo destino, Kate parou em um pequeno café e dirigiu-se para uma discreta mesa no canto da parede. O ambiente estava tranquilo, apenas alguns casais desfrutavam da companhia um do outro e o cheiro do café era extremamente agradável aos seus sentidos. Logo que sentou, uma jovem garçonete se aproximou com um bloco de notas e ofereceu um surrado cardápio que tirou do bolso do avental. Kate pediu um copo daquele líquido tão especial que passou a simbolizar tanto em sua vida. Alguns minutos depois, Beckett estava desfrutando da sua bebida, deixando-a descer por sua garganta e proporcionar-lhe um bem estar instantâneo. Apenas o café tinha o poder de lhe dar conforto naquelas horas.

Somente quando estava terminando de sorver todo o líquido, Kate notou a música ambiente, prestando atenção mais cuidadosamente na letra. Ela fazia todo o sentido. Prontamente, pegou um guardanapo em sua mesa e olhou ao redor, encontrando a garçonete por perto e pedindo, então, uma caneta emprestada e um copo de café para viagem. A moça estendeu a caneta em direção a ela e saiu para atender ao seu segundo pedido. Com alguma dificuldade em meio aos seus olhos marejados, Beckett conseguiu rabiscar naquele pedaço de papel um trecho daquela canção a qual ouvia. Quando terminou de escrever, percebeu que não iria segurar mais as lágrimas por muito tempo, então rapidamente guardou o guardanapo no bolso, torcendo para que a garçonete voltasse o mais rápido possível para que ela pudesse sair daquele lugar.

Quando a garçonete voltou, deixando o copo de café para viagem em cima da mesa, Beckett entregou seu pagamento à moça e sem esperar pelo troco levantou-se da mesa, caminhando até a porta de saída sem levantar a cabeça por nenhum segundo. Já de volta ao carro, ela posicionou o copo cuidadosamente no porta-copo perto de si para que não derramasse e tomou o envelope tão importante novamente nas mãos, olhando para ele por mais alguns instantes. Foi então quando ela retirou o guardanapo do bolso, lendo mentalmente o que havia escrito enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas solitárias mancharem as letras escritas a tinta:

_Just one more coffee... just one more kiss... / __Só mais um café... só mais um beijo...  
__Just one more song... it's all that I need / __Só mais uma música... é tudo que preciso  
__To feel like the world isn't bad enough / __Para sentir que o mundo não é tão ruim assim  
__As long as you are there for me... / __Enquanto você estiver lá por mim..._

_**Subúrbia, 1986 – Dance of Days**_

Ela tinha que ser forte. O amor dele e por ele a faziam forte. Tudo ficaria bem enquanto ele estivesse com ela, enquanto todas as músicas fizessem sentido...

* * *

_E aí pessoal? Comentários, please!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Olá gente, boa noite! Então, mais um capitulo de "All the songs make sense" saindo quentinho para vcs. Atentem só para alguns pontos:

- Percebam a volta no tempo do capítulo. Esse novo capítulo que estamos postando se inicia um ano antes do capítulo passado, que postamos na outra semana. Ou seja, vamos contar um pouquinho da história do que aconteceu antes para que a Beckett ficasse daquele jeito certo? Vamos abordar esse "passado" e lá na frente vamos retomar o presente e dar seguimento a história. Vcs vão ter q esperar mais um pouquinho para saber o pq a Beckett está daquele jeito...

- Esse capítulo se segue logo após o episódio 4x19 - 47 seconds. Então, tudo o que aconteceu desse episódio para atrás aconteceu também na nossa fic.

- Nunca é pedir demais: comentem pleaseeee!

Acho que é isso. Então vamos lá, espero que vcs gostem!

* * *

**PARTE UM**

**Capítulo 1**

_Um ano antes_

Beckett estava sentada sozinha à sua mesa de trabalho, habitando agora uma delegacia quase vazia pelo avançar da hora. Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos uma de cada lado de sua cabeça na região das têmporas, ela refletia sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Após o encerramento do caso sobre a bomba na Wall Street, ninguém havia aceitado o seu convite para uma bebida. Ryan e Esposito, pelo menos, tinham dado justificativas plausíveis, mas Castle... Ele simplesmente tinha ido embora. Sem muita conversa, sem nenhuma piada ou provocação para ela. Como ele podia ter negado seu convite? Com certeza ele tinha algo mais importante para fazer, é verdade, mas porque não dizer a ela? Por que deixa-la assim, sem nenhuma justificativa? Ela queria que ele aceitasse, não queria ficar sozinha depois de um caso difícil como esse e passar um tempo com ele, rindo das piadas idiotas dele, seria um maravilhoso jeito de relaxar depois de um dia tão pesado. Mas não. Ele simplesmente se foi, vestindo uma expressão tão estranha, um olhar tão indecifrável até mesmo para ela que o conhecia tão bem.

Por isso mesmo, Beckett resolveu prorrogar sua ida para casa, pois com certeza se sentiria mais sozinha lá do que onde estava. Levantou sua cabeça e olhou ao seu redor, somente focando seu olhar naquela cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para aquela mobília tão cheia de significados, ela revia mais uma vez as últimas horas do dia em sua mente.

_**Flashback on**_

_Castle estava pensativo olhando através do vidro da sala de interrogatório quando Beckett se aproximou._

"_Você está bem?" perguntou a detetive._

"_Estou. É esse caso sabe? É do tipo que atinge." o escritor respondeu, virando o rosto para olhá-la. "Como foi com as outras famílias?". _

"_Uma vítima foi o primeiro filho em sua família a ir para uma faculdade e a outra era mãe de dois filhos, então são perdas significativas. Ninguém parece ter sido alvo, no entanto." Beckett respondeu enquanto se movia para sentar em uma mesa próxima._

"_Então suas mortes foram aleatórias. A maioria das nossas vítimas morre por um motivo, há uma lógica por trás, meio distorcida às vezes, mas ao menos faz algum sentido." _

"_Nesse caso as pessoas estavam no lugar errado, na hora errada." Kate falou, completando os pensamentos do autor. _

"_E seu futuro e todos os seus planos, tudo foi embora em um piscar de olhos..." o escritor refletiu._

_Após alguns instantes de olhar mútuo, ela disparou um pensamento que sabia ser cheio de significado para ambos:_

"_Faz pensar em todas as coisas em nossas vidas que não queremos mais deixar para depois."_

_O momento é logo quebrado por Esposito que chega com novidades sobre o caso._

_**Flashback off**_

"_Faz pensar em todas as coisas em nossas vidas que não queremos deixar para depois". _Claro que foi inevitável pensar na história dos dois. _Oh Castle me perdoe. _Quanto tempo mais ela esperaria para deixar seu coração se entregar? Por quanto tempo mais ela deixaria para depois? O esconderijo do seu coração já estava se tornando inóspito, ela não suportava mais viver naquele ambiente insalubre, carregando o peso do mundo sozinha em suas costas. Parecia que as amarras da razão soltariam seu coração a qualquer momento, mas ela queria aquilo? Sim, ela queria aquilo. Finalmente ela tinha a certeza do que queria e que estava pronta. E ele? Queria ainda? _Já não sei mais._

Kate levantou-se da sua cadeira, indo de encontro à sala de descanso, e quando ficou de frente a cafeteira sentiu um aperto profundo no peito. Parecia que alguma coisa estava errada ali, alguma coisa estava faltando. Sentiu, então, uma saudade devastadora de ter Castle em seus calcanhares. Sentia falta de tê-lo perto de si, dos cafés que lhe trazia quando ele parecia adivinhar que ela precisava, dos olhares que ele lançava para ela como se ela fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo, mesmo quando ela estava se sentindo horrível, preenchendo papelada e cansada de um dia puxado. A alma dela estava vazia, incompleta, e ela sabia exatamente o que estava faltando. _Rick_... Mas tudo o que ela tinha naquele momento era uma delegacia quase vazia, uma imagem projetada do seu coração e que fazia uma prévia do que seria o resto de sua noite e o resto de sua vida se não tomasse uma atitude imediatamente.

Com o café em mãos, voltando para sua mesa, depositou a caneca próximo à papelada e sentou-se em sua cadeira, colocando as duas mãos entrelaçadas atrás da própria cabeça. Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. Realmente aquele caso em especial tinha mexido com eles dois. Tinha que confessar, ela achou por um momento que Castle iria falar sobre seus sentimentos outra vez, agora com ela livre de qualquer risco à sua vida e sem ter como fugir. Olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão profundos e, naquele momento, tão cheios de esperança, ela podia jurar que estava certa, que ele finalmente iria se abrir com ela mais uma vez. Mas o jeito como ele recuara no último momento a confundiu. Ainda assim, Beckett não podia negar para si mesma: se ele tivesse aberto seu coração naquele momento, ela não teria resistido e seria capaz de agarrá-lo ali mesmo no meio da delegacia.

"Garota, você reparou no que acabou de falar?"

Beckett abriu os olhos rapidamente, num sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Lanie. Sem ter a mínima ideia do quanto havia falado, ela encarou a amiga e tentou ler sua expressão. Desde quando Lanie estava ali? A partir de que momentos seus pensamentos não couberam em sua mente e extravasaram por sua boca?

"L-Laine, há quanto tempo está aí?" perguntou Kate embaraçada.

"Tempo o suficiente para perguntar o que _você_ está fazendo aqui." respondeu a médica apontando um dedo para ela.

Beckett tinha uma expressão de confusão no seu rosto, então Lanie continuou utilizando um tom mais autoritário, se fazendo mais clara:

"Corre para os braços do seu menino escritor garota, está na sua cara que é exatamente isso que você quer."

"Como sabe? Er... quer dizer, quem disse?" atrapalhou-se.

"Ora, você mesma. _'Se ele tivesse aberto o coração naquele momento, eu não resistiria e seria capaz de agarrá-lo aqui mesmo na delegacia'._ E aí? O que me diz?" Lanie disparou, piscando para ela e fazendo uma cara de cumplicidade.

Beckett arregalou os olhos, parecendo que eles iriam devorar todo o seu rosto, e fez um "O" com a boca, enrubescendo ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que falar. Na verdade, ela já tinha falado demais.

"Lanie, o que está fazendo aqui mesmo?" a detetive perguntou meio sem jeito e tentando se esquivar do assunto.

"Pensa que vai fugir do assunto garota?" a médica legista deu um sorriso provocante, demonstrando que conhecia Kate mais do que ela mesma. "Eu vim ver se Javi já tinha ido embora. Estou preparando uma surpresinha para ele hoje...". Novamente um sorriso provocante se formou nos lábios de Lanie, agora por outras razões.

Beckett não pôde evitar e sorriu com sua amiga, feliz de que pelo menos uma delas tinha coragem de ir atrás de sua felicidade.

"E, a propósito, acho que você deveria seguir o exemplo da sua amiga aqui que vai para os braços do detetive dela, e ir correndo para o seu escritor." ela completou.

Lanie pôde observar o sorriso desaparecer imediatamente do rosto da detetive, sendo substituído por uma certa angústia ou dúvida. Ela não sabia ao certo o que era. Para falar a verdade, ela tinha certeza que nem mesmo Kate sabia. E isso a deixava impaciente.

"Beckett, você me irrita mulher! Anda, o que está esperando? Que os dois morram e se encontrem do outro lado da vida?".

Aquelas palavras encheram e atormentaram ainda mais a cabeça de Beckett que já estava tão confusa com todos aqueles pensamentos sobre o ultimo caso deles. Vendo a expressão indecisa e perturbada da detetive, Lanie decidiu dar um tempo sozinha para ela. Quem sabe se assim ela não se convencia e tomava alguma atitude? Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar um pouco e, agora em um tom mais sereno, deu um último conselho a amiga:

"Amiga, tudo bem, vou deixar você em paz. Está escrito no seu rosto o quão confusa você está e eu espero sinceramente que você se dê conta dos seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais. Cada dia que vivemos é um presente que ganhamos e não um direito adquirido."

Aquela última sentença chamou a atenção de Kate. Ela já tinha ouvido essa expressão em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar onde.

"De onde você tirou essa frase? Tenho a impressão que a conheço de algum canto..." perguntou a detetive em um tom pensativo.

"Essa frase é um verso de uma música que escutei há muito tempo. Na verdade, não só esse verso, mas toda a música parece ter sido escrita para você" respondeu Lanie, depositando um olhar de sabedoria sobre Kate, aquele olhar que deixava bem claro que ela conhecia a amiga muito bem, às vezes até bem demais na opinião de Beckett.

Percebendo que sua amiga permaneceu calada após sua resposta, ela decidiu partir naquele momento. Realmente tinha que deixá-la um tempo sozinha para que ela pudesse colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela se aproximou então de Kate, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da amiga, e em seguida se retirou, despedindo-se e cobrando por novidades no dia seguinte.

E assim, mais uma vez naquele dia, Kate se viu sozinha na delegacia. Ela estava tão confusa e perturbada com todos aqueles pensamentos e aquela conversa com Lanie... Sabia que a amiga tinha razão – claro, ela sempre tinha razão – mas tudo aquilo, todas aquelas verdades eram muito fáceis de serem ditas. Mas na hora de fazer... Ela simplesmente não tinha coragem, muito mais agora quando Castle estava agindo tão estranho com ela. Mas se ela pudesse saber, pudesse ter a certeza de que ele ainda se sentia do mesmo jeito que ela e que ele não a magoaria, não a renegaria... Aí sim, ela não teria dúvidas de mergulhar de cabeça nesse sentimento, de se entregar de corpo e alma a ele sem jamais olhar para trás e se arrepender. Mas como ter essa certeza? Aos olhos de Kate, isso parecia impossível nesse momento.

Vendo que estava começando a voltar aos dilemas em sua cabeça, a detetive resolveu fazer exatamente aquilo que precisava: distrair-se e relaxar. Ainda sentada a sua mesa como estava, ligou o computador a sua frente e começou a navegar nos sites de notícias sobre o país. Mortes por violência, crise política, problemas econômicos. Não, isso definitivamente não a estava ajudando a relaxar. Foi então quando as palavras de Lanie voltaram a sua mente: "_Cada dia que vivemos é um presente que ganhamos e não um direito adquirido". _Por Deus, de onde ela conhecia essa frase? Depois de refletir por alguns momentos sem resultado, a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela decidiu procurar pela música na internet. Quando a letra saltou na tela a sua frente, tudo o que ela podia fazer era deixar uma lágrima rolar enquanto lia aquela letra que realmente parecia ter sido escrita para ela:

_My best friend gave me the best advice / Meu melhor amigo me deu o melhor conselho_  
_He said each day's a gift and not a given right / Ele disse: cada dia é um presente e não um direito adquirido_  
_Leave no stone unturned / Não deixe pedra sobre pedra_  
_Leave your fears behind / Deixe seus medos pra trás_  
_And try to take the path less travelled by / E tente sempre o caminho menos viajado_  
_That first step you take is the longest stride / Este primeiro passo que você dá é o mais difícil._

_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_  
_And tomorrow was too late / E amanhã fosse tarde demais_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday? / Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last? / Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past? / Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_  
_Donate every dime you had? / Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_  
_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_Against the grain should be a way of life / Ir contra o natural deveria ser um modo de vida_  
_What's worth the price is always worth the fight / O que vale a recompensa sempre se vale a briga_  
_Every second counts 'cause / Cada segundo conta porque_  
_There's no second try / Não há segunda chance_  
_So live like you're never livin twice / Então viva, porque você nunca viverá duas vezes_  
_Don't take the free ride in your own life / Não deixe sua própria vida à deriva_

_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_  
_And tomorrow was too late / E amanhã fosse tarde demais_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday? / Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last? / Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past? / Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_  
_Donate every dime you had? / Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_  
_Would you call those friends you've never seen? / Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_  
_Reminisce old memories? / Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies? / Perdoaria seus inimigos?_  
_Would you find that one your dreaming of? / Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_  
_Swear up and down to God above / Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_  
_That you'll finally fall in love? / Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_  
_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_  
_Would you make it up by mending a broken heart / Você faria o certo curando um coração partido?_  
_You know it's never too late / Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais_  
_To shoot for the stars / Para almejar as estrelas_  
_Regardless of who you are / Independentemente de quem você é_  
_So do whatever it takes / Então faça o que for preciso_  
_'Cause you can't rewind / Porque você não pode retroceder_  
_A moment in this life / Um momento nesta vida_  
_Let nothing stand in your way / Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho_  
_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side / Pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado_

_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_  
_And tomorrow was too late / E amanhã fosse tarde demais_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday? / Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last? / Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past? / Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_  
_Donate every dime you had? / Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_  
_Would you call those friends you've never seen? / Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_  
_Reminisce old memories? / Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies? / Perdoaria seus inimigos?_  
_Would you find that one your dreaming of? / Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_  
_Swear up and down to God above / Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_  
_That you'll finally fall in love? / Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_  
_If today was your last day / Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**_

_Oh my God_. Agora ela lembrava. Ela se lembrava dessa música, do dia em que a escutou no rádio que tocava alto em sua cozinha enquanto ela fazia um rápido jantar para si. Naquele dia ela parou para ouvir a letra: "_Se hoje fosse seu último dia / Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha? / Jurando 'de pés juntos' ao Deus lá de cima / Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_". Naquela época, um pouco antes do caso do 3XK, os versos levaram sua mente inevitavelmente às lembranças de Castle, dos momentos juntos que eles compartilharam naqueles dois anos e de como ela esteve disposta a dar uma chance a eles, somente para depois ter seu coração partido quando ele apareceu com Gina na delegacia anunciando sua viagem aos Hamptons naquele verão. Ele ainda estava namorando com sua ex-esposa, ela ainda muito magoada, então tudo que aquela música conseguiu despertar nela naquele dia foi tristeza e raiva. Raiva por ter se deixado finalmente levar pelo coração e tê-lo partido em tão pouco tempo.

Mas agora aquela música tinha um sentido diferente para ela. Ao ouvi-la novamente e acompanhar a letra, um sentimento de urgência, de imediatismo, surgiu no peito dela, como se a qualquer momento o mundo fosse realmente acabar e ela não fosse ter a oportunidade de confessar a ele o que ela sentia. E quanto mais ela ouvia a música e lia a letra, mais o sentimento ia crescendo e mais desesperadora aquela situação parecia. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que contar para ele o mais rápido possível que ela o amava também e que estava disposta a ficar com ele. Mas como? Ela não podia simplesmente aparecer na casa dele sem avisar antes, ela nem sabia se ele estava em casa. Ligar para ele também estava fora de opção, ela não faria isso pelo telefone. Mandar uma mensagem, pior ainda.

Kate então respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e pensar em uma opção razoável para que ela pudesse confessar seus sentimentos a Castle. Lembrou-se então do convite para os drinks que ela fez mais cedo naquela mesma noite e decidiu investir novamente na ideia. Talvez, com alguma sorte, ela conseguisse convencê-lo a sair com ela e durante a noite, depois de algumas rodadas, ela tivesse a oportunidade – e a coragem – de falar toda a verdade para ele.

Assim, prontamente ela pegou seu celular e pressionou o número "1" da discagem rápida. Logo em seguida a foto de Castle apareceu na tela de seu celular e um suspiro saiu em meio a sua respiração agora um pouco disrritimada. Colocou o celular na orelha, mas antes que desse o primeiro toque ela desligou. Precisava pensar no que iria dizer. Foi então que começou a ensaiar mentalmente.

"_Oi Castle, seria um sacrifício muito grande me acompanhar em uma bebida?"_

_Não._

"_Hey, será que você mudou de ideia sobre o meu convite?"_

_Também não. _

"_Castle, te encontro lá em casa daqui a meia hora para um happy hour. Não aceito 'não' como resposta"._

_Definitivamente não. _

"_Castleee, não sei como teve coragem de ir embora quando eu te convidei pra uma bebida. Você não tem ideia das coisas que faço quando o álcool sobe à cabeça"._

_Enlouqueceu Beckett?_

"_Rick, estou me sentindo tão sozinha. Me faz companhia essa noite. Lá no meu apartamento. Lá na minha cama". _

Kate se assustou com o rumo que aquelas frases estavam tomando. Não estava reconhecendo a si própria. Talvez algum tipo de espírito havia tomado de conta do corpo dela e a estava fazendo pensar essas coisas... Os cantos de sua boca elevaram-se levemente, formando um pequeno sorriso com a lembrança de que essa era uma teoria tão "Casteliana". Mas quando olhou de volta para o celular em suas mãos, o sorriso se desfez e ela respirou fundo. Simplesmente resolveu que era mais seguro não pensar em nada e falar o que saísse na hora.

Discou o número novamente e poucos segundos depois não acreditou no que ouviu.

"Alô?" atendeu uma voz de mulher.

Uma expressão de choque se formou em sua face. "_Sua idiota, como você pôde ser tão imbecil! É claro que ele desistiu de você!"_ pensou ela, levando as mãos aos olhos, tentando impedir frustradamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. Só então ela se deu conta que a chamada ainda não tinha sido desligada e apressou-se em fazê-lo. Daquele momento em diante ela só tinha uma certeza. _Ele seguiu em frente..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo da fic p vcs gente... Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"Alô? Alô? Alôôôôôôô?" insistia Emily ao telefone, tentando conseguir uma resposta de quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha. Já ficando impaciente por não ter nenhum tipo de retorno, ela continuou agora em um tom mais alto: "Alôôôô? Quem está falando?".

E então a ligação foi terminada.

Emily afastou o telefone de sua orelha e o encarou, se perguntando que tipo de mulher louca era aquela que ligava para as outras pessoas e não falava nada. Antes de atender a ligação, ela não pôde deixar de notar a foto de Kate que surgiu na tela do celular de Castle enquanto este tocava. Acima da foto, estava escrito "Kate Beckett". Será que ela era a esposa dele? Não, ela tinha reparado, ele não usava aliança. Namorada então? Huuuum, também não. Para falar a verdade, pelo o que ela o tinha ouvido falar, se ele tivesse algum tipo de compromisso com alguém o relacionamento havia acabado, e recentemente, ela podia ainda acrescentar.

De uma forma ou de outra, ela decidiu não mencionar a ligação. A mulher não tinha deixado nenhum tipo de recado, então não havia porque dizer nada. Ela, então, colocou o celular dele de volta em uma mesinha perto dela e torceu para que não ligassem novamente. Ela não queria que sua noite fosse mais uma vez interrompida.

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE CASTLE**

Castle chegou em casa muito além da hora que pretendia. Mesmo estando de cabeça baixa, estava escrito na sua cara que a noite foi longa e que o cansaço já estava consumindo todo o seu corpo. Ainda assim, ele tinha cara certeza que não ia ser fácil dormir após um dia como esse.

Assim que fechou a porta do loft e virou-se em direção a sala de estar, encontrou sua filha deitada no sofá assistindo o que parecia ser um filme de terror. Ah, ele teria que tirar alguma vantagem dessa situação. Não havia mau humor nenhum no mundo que o impedisse de aproveitar essa chance de dar o susto do século em sua filha. Ele então deu a volta na sala, passando abaixado pelo balcão da cozinha, com o intuito de se aproximar silenciosamente e aparecer por trás do sofá. Mas ao se aproximar na ponta dos pés, ele notou que Alexis não havia aguentado assistir ao filme todo e desabara no sono ali mesmo. Ficou admirando sua menina por alguns instantes e, apesar do cuidado que teve para não fazer barulho, ela despertou, sentando-se no sofá. Enquanto se espreguiçava e coçava os olhos ela percebeu a presença do pai.

"Hi Dad, chegou tarde hoje. Você já jantou?".

"Já sim pumpkin, não se preocupe comigo." ele respondeu, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se ao lado de sua filha, quando então depositou-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Ah, então quer dizer que você estava em um encontro?" perguntou a menina, com um olhar malicioso para o pai.

"Hum, digamos que sim." falou Rick, tentando despistar sua filha curiosa.

"Como assim 'digamos que sim'? Muito misterioso o senhor hoje, não acha?" a menina insistiu, com uma expressão de confusão genuína em seu rosto, mas acompanhada por um olhar brilhante de diversão.

"E muito curiosa a senhorita hoje também, não acha?" Castle falou, utilizando um tom que Alexis não soube identificar se era brincadeira ou sério. "O que importa é que já estou em casa e com muita vontade passar um tempo com minha filha. E, por falar nisso, o que você estava assistindo?".

"Ah, nada demais. Estava só revendo 'O iluminado'".

"Oh, mas se não é Stephen King reinando novamente nessa casa. Posso me juntar a você? Juro que te protejo quando as irmãs assassinadas forem aparecer."

"Pelo o que eu me lembro, na última vez quem acabou tendo que proteger alguém aqui foi eu. Você literalmente pulou atrás de mim para não ver a cena".

"Mas elas são tão assustadoras..." Rick murmurou, agora definitivamente usando um tom brincalhão.

"Yeah, right... Mas, na verdade, acho que vou subir para dormir. Já estava cochilando aqui no sofá e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para aula, de qualquer forma. Só estava esperando você chegar".

"Ah, minha responsável filha. Me pergunto de onde você herdou esse lado tão razoável seu."

"Não sei pai... Porque não chamamos 'O iluminado' para rever seu passado e descobrir?".

"É, às vezes nem tão razoável assim..." Castle concluiu, caindo na gargalhada com o comentário típico que ele próprio faria. "Definitivamente, você é minha filha".

"Eu aprendi com o melhor", ela comentou. Após alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois, ela continuou. "Que bom que te fiz rir. Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo pai? Você parece tão diferente, preocupado talvez?"

"Não sweetheart, é impressão sua." ele respondeu, falhando miseravelmente ao tentar esconder o olhar de tristeza que recaiu sobre seu rosto ao pensar na verdadeira resposta para aquela pergunta.

E é claro que Alexis não acreditou na resposta do pai. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela decidiu deixar as coisas quietas por enquanto. Se ele quisesse desabafar algo com ela, ele a procuraria. "Então tudo bem, vou subir para dormir. Good night Dad."

"Good night pumpkin".

Rick ainda passou alguns segundos em silêncio sentado ao sofá e, só então, sentiu falta de alguém. "Alexis, cadê sua avó?", perguntou se virando para encarar a filha.

A menina parou já no meio da escada para responder. "Ah pai, você sabe... é melhor nem perguntar. Ela falou que não voltaria hoje, mas que qualquer coisa você podia ligar para ela. Por isso perguntei se algo estava errado. Está acontecendo alguma coisa não está? Você está estranho e a vovó tão preocupada assim com você...". Alexis estava verdadeiramente confusa e queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas Rick não podia contar a ela o que estava passando nesse momento. Ele simplesmente não aguentava mais pensar no assunto.

"Não sweetheart, eu só estou sem ideias novas ultimamente para escrever e ela percebeu que eu estava pra baixo por causa disso" ele mentiu.

"Ah tá..." respondeu Alexis sem saber ao certo se acreditava na desculpa. "E cadê sua musa Beckett nessas horas?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"_Beckett"_ ele pensou ao mesmo tempo em que soltou um longo suspiro. E então murmurou simples e misteriosamente. "No momento eu preciso de mais...".

"Eu não sei se é o sono, mas essa conversa está tão esquisita". Naquele ponto, Alexis já tinha desistido de tentar entender tudo aquilo.

"Vai dormir meu amor, pode ir. Vejo você pela manhã. Boa noite."

"Boa noite pai". Ela sorriu para ele e subiu as escadas.

* * *

Castle ainda permaneceu sentado no sofá por algum tempo, na tentativa de acalmar um pouco suas emoções. Jogou as chaves que ainda segurava na mesa de centro e levou suas mãos a cabeça, cravando-as nos cabelos. Ele estava quase chorando de tanta raiva daquele maldito dia. Nesse exato momento, estava se sentindo como um garoto que foi rejeitado pelo primeiro amor e tudo que queria eram as palavras da mãe. Não era um pensamento digno de um autor de mistérios mundialmente famoso, mas o que ele podia fazer? Era dessa forma que Beckett o fazia se sentir e somente sua mãe podia lhe ajudar em horas como essa. E ele tinha de admitir que apesar do jeito excêntrico de ser, Martha era uma mulher incrível e sempre tinha a capacidade de dizer a ele coisa certa, na hora certa.

Ele procurou seu celular no impulso de ligar para ela, na esperança de ouvir algumas palavras reconfortantes, mas não o encontrou. Ele vasculhou a sua memória na tentativa de resgatar a imagem da última vez que viu o aparelho. _Dammit, no balcão do bar_.

Rick, então, correu imediatamente de volta ao local. No caminho, foi invadido pela esperança, sentimento que sempre denunciava os desejos mais profundos das pessoas, e que, por isso, as faziam esperar pelas coisas mais impossíveis acontecerem. Como exatamente agora. Ele cogitou a possibilidade de Beckett ter telefonado para ele. Deus, como ele queria que ela tivesse ligado...

Chegando à entrada do bar, ele perguntou a um funcionário pela garçonete que o havia atendido dando suas características e explicando o que havia ocorrido. O gerente, ao saber do problema, veio também para intervir no assunto.

"Emily, este senhor acredita que esqueceu o celular dele aqui, você viu?" O gerente se dirigiu a uma garota linda, loira de olhos verdes e com corpo escultural.

"Ah, sim. Você esqueceu aqui no balcão do bar. Aqui está." ela estendeu a mão, segurando o celular para que ele pudesse pegar, e não passou despercebido por ele o leve toque que ela deu na sua mão quando ele finalmente pegou o telefone de volta, assim como o sorriso malicioso que ela usava, o qual não deixava dúvida alguma sobre suas segundas intenções.

"Obrigado" respondeu Castle educadamente, pegando o celular e conferindo a tela principal. "Alguém ligou?" ele perguntou sem pensar, um milésimo de segundo depois se dando conta da idiotice que ele acabara de perguntar. Não havia nenhuma chamada não atendida na tela.

"Não, não tocou" respondeu Emily, torcendo para parecer convincente e para que ele não olhasse o registro de chamadas. Foi um descuido não ter apagado a ligação de quem quer que fosse e agora era tarde. Mas aparentemente ele estava tão entristecido e envolto em seus problemas que não cogitou a possibilidade dela estar mentindo e ela se viu com a oportunidade nas mãos. Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, ele e aquele velho ficaram horas conversando e em um momento de distração dela, eles foram embora, deixando o pagamento em cima do balcão e sem nem lhe dar a chance de falar com o aquele bonitão de olhos azuis.

Castle já estava do lado de fora do bar, na calçada, quando ela o deteve apenas com a voz: "Espera!". Rick virou-se num movimento cansado e impaciente, dando de cara com a garçonete que já estava a meros centímetros do rosto dele.

Ela apoiou a sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo dele, fazendo uma espécie de meia massagem, enquanto os dedos de sua mão esquerda acariciavam com leves toques o braço direito do escritor. Ela, então, olhou aqueles lindos olhos azuis cor do mar, manchados com o que parecia mágoa, e falou quase sussurrando: "Então... eu saio daqui à uma hora, não quer esperar? Sei que você não está em um dia bom, eu estou sozinha, acho que você também... Seríamos a companhia perfeita um para o outro não acha? Tenho certeza que posso te fazer esquecer o que quer que esteja lhe incomodando".

"Olha, me desculpe, mas eu não estou interessado." Rick respondeu o mais educadamente que conseguia naquele momento, gentilmente retirando as mãos da moça de cima dele e se afastando dela.

Desapontada, ela replicou ainda com uma última esperança: "Você não tem ideia do que está perdendo".

"Whatever". Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu antes de continuar andando pela calçada, deixando um garçonete frustrada e rejeitada para trás.

* * *

Já no caminho de volta para casa, Rick não pôde evitar deixar de lembrar-se dos acontecimentos de mais cedo e reviu em sua mente a conversa com o senhor que conheceu naquele mesmo bar.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Ela se lembra de tudo, ela sempre lembrou. Me fez de idiota esse tempo inteiro. Quando alguém te ama, você só tem duas opções: ou corresponde ou não. Ela não fez nem uma coisa, nem outra! Ela simplesmente deixou que eu tivesse esperança e me manteve em banho maria, me fazendo esperar por quanto tempo mais ela quisesse... E pra quê? Por quê? Com pena de me dizer 'não'? Eu não sou um moleque, caramba!" Toda a raiva que o dominava naquele momento foi transferida para o soco que deu no balcão do bar, onde estava sentado com seu novo amigo. Só então reparou alguns olhares em sua direção, especialmente o da garçonete que estava atrás do balcão, a qual pareceu se interessar no assunto dos dois. Qualquer movimento ou palavra mais alta pronunciada tornava-se desculpa para ela estar por perto e Rick estava consciente disso, apesar de estar levemente alterado pela terceira dose de uísque que consumia._

"_Calma filho, eu entendo. As mulheres são complicadas mesmo, mas o que seria de nós sem elas, não é mesmo?". O velho senhor escutava Castle com um carinho de pai._

"_Complicadas?! A Beckett não é complicada, ela é muito mais que isso. Ela é enlouquecedora, irritante, desafiadora e frustrante! Sinceramente, eu não sei mais o que fazer... acho que não quero vê-la nunca mais" desabafou Rick com uma voz repleta de mágoa e angústia._

"_Não diga isso Richard. Se a ama de verdade deveria tentar novamente... E de preferência em algum momento em que ela não esteja com uma bala cravada no peito, sem ter como lhe responder"._

"_Nossa, minha mãe disse a mesma coisa. Isso é assustador." ele respondeu, lembrando-se das palavras da própria mãe quando falavam também a respeito do casal. _

"_Olha aí, isso prova que não sou só eu que penso dessa forma. Quem sabe ela não botou aquilo para fora porque estava querendo admitir para si mesma? Tentando aceitar os sentimentos de vocês dois?"_

"_Não, não, não. Nada muda o fato de que... Ah, deixa para lá, não importa." Ele não sabia mais o que falar, sua mente estava atordoada com aquilo tudo. _

"_Você está se apegando muito ao passado Richard, deixe isso para as pessoas da minha idade. Encare o presente sem medo e assim, talvez, você possa mudar o futuro dessa história. Não vá embora da vida dela sem dar explicações, não desista sem uma última tentativa e, por favor, não se afunde nisso tudo... Tem um velho aqui que precisa dos seus livros para encarar a solidão e tenho certeza que você não quer acabar do mesmo jeito" brincou o senhor, tentando animar o seu escritor favorito, o qual teve a honra de conhecer naquele dia._

_Castle se esforçou para esboçar um discreto sorriso, tentando deixar-se animar um pouco. "Olha, eu nem sei mais o que pensar... Nesse momento eu só preciso de um remédio que alivie essa dor lacerante aqui dentro." ele falou, agarrando com a mão direita sua camisa no lado esquerdo de seu peito. _

_E então o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Rick se sentia como se estivesse se afundando num poço de amargura, sem perspectiva de resgate. Ainda imerso em seus pensamentos, ele olhou para o relógio e viu o avançar da hora. "Paul, desculpa pelo desabafo e obrigado pela paciência, mas tenho que ir agora. Nunca pensei que eu fosse do tipo de chorar as pitangas com um desconhecido em um bar... mas acabei que encontrei em você um bom amigo. Muito obrigado pelos conselhos, de verdade"._

"_Que nada filho, considere isso como um pagamento pelas horas maravilhosas que já vivi lendo as suas obras" o senhor respondeu com um sorriso sincero, enquanto os olhos de Castle marejavam. Aquilo era como ter um pai. Pelo menos era assim que ele achava que seria._

_Eles deixaram seus respectivos pagamentos em cima do balcão e, após se dirigirem para a saída do bar, se despediram trocando um breve abraço. Mas, antes de ir, Paul olhou carinhosamente mais uma vez para Rick e simplesmente acrescentou: "Não vê que seu remédio é a Kate?"._

_**Flashback off**_

Castle já estava em casa novamente, sentado na sua cadeira em seu escritório, olhando pela janela a chuva que começara a cair logo que estacionou o carro na sua vaga de garagem. Chuva que ele desejava que lavasse tudo de ruim que ele estava sentido naquela hora: raiva, tristeza, mágoa, decepção. Como ela podia ter escondido isso dele? Como ela podia ter negado o que ele disse a ela naquele dia, pensando que seria a última coisa que ele diria a ela nessa tão injusta vida? Como? Ele não sabia, simplesmente não entendia o que se passava pela mente dela. Mais uma vez, aquela sensação de estar em um poço sem fim tomou de conta dele. E o pior: ele sabia exatamente a única pessoa que podia resgatá-lo dali. Paul tinha razão, ela era seu remédio. Por maior que fosse sua raiva, ele tinha que admitir: ela era sua salvação.

Foi nesse momento em que ele sentiu em sua pele o frio que tomava de conta do loft, um apartamento tão grande e tão vazio. E era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Vazio. Sem ela por perto, sem o sorriso dela, sem seus olhares e sem seus cafés. _Deus, como é possível um amor por outra pessoa ser tão grande assim? Olha o que ela fez comigo, o que ela fez com meu coração... E ainda assim aqui estou eu, chorando por ela, me lamentando por não tê-la ao meu lado_. A chuva lá fora já tinha se tornado uma tempestade, uma tormenta que ao mesmo tempo em que inundava as ruas de Nova Iorque, inundava também o coração de Rick com a certeza de que sem ela, ele não seria nada. Não importava o que ela tinha feito, não importava mais nem mesmo o porquê. Ele a amava e nada do que ela tinha feito mudava esse fato.

As palavras de Paul ecoavam em sua mente "_Você está se apegando muito ao passado Richard, deixe isso para as pessoas da minha idade. Encare o presente sem medo..."_. Ele tinha que dar uma nova chance a eles dois, falar novamente que a amava, agora sem nada que pudesse impedi-los. E quem sabe assim _"... mudar o futuro dessa história."_.

E foi nessa hora, imerso em seus pensamentos e nas palavras do novo amigo Paul, que ele tomou uma atitude. Essa era sua última esperança.

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE BECKETT**

Kate foi despertada pelo som que seu celular fez ao vibrar na mesinha de centro a sua frente e, ainda em um estado de semi consciência, ela buscou pelo aparelho. A tempestade que caia lá fora era fonte de frio suficiente para gelar sua alma, mas o arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo e a sensação de gelo no seu coração dessa vez não eram causados pela chuva. Dessa vez era uma mensagem de Castle no Whats App, com um vídeo anexado.

A detetive respirou fundo antes de abrir o aplicativo. Quando finalmente o fez, apertou no botão de download e esperou impacientemente sua conclusão enquanto olhava a pequena foto dele no canto superior esquerdo da tela. O que era aquele vídeo e o que significava? Logo que a palavra "Reproduzir" apareceu na tela, ela clicou mais uma vez e esperou o vídeo começar.

Já nos primeiros segundos ela soube do que se tratava. Era o vídeo de uma música, intitulada "Save me". Ainda tentando entender o motivo daquilo, ela sentiu o celular vibrar na sua mão mais uma vez, sinalizando mais uma mensagem dele. "What the hell is this?"ela falou em voz alta para si mesma. Mesmo sem entender muito bem as intenções dele com aquilo tudo, ela ignorou momentaneamente a nova mensagem e continuou a ver o vídeo, deixando-se envolver pela música e por sua hipnotizante letra que aos poucos começou a fazer sentido.

_Loving you like I never have before / Amando você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes_  
_I'm needing you just to open up that door / Estou precisando que você somente abra esta porta_  
_If begging you might some how turn the tides / Se te implorando, de algum modo, pode mudar a situação_  
_Than tell me too, I've got to get this off my mind / Então me peça para implorar, eu preciso tirar isto da minha cabeça_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words / Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras_  
_I never thought I'd need to say / Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer_  
_Another day alone is more than I can take / Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar_

_Won't you save me? / Você não vai me salvar?_  
_Saving is what I need / Salvação é o que eu preciso_  
_I just wanna be by your side / Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado_  
_Won't you save me? / Você não vai me salvar?_  
_I don't wanna to be / Eu não quero ficar_  
_Just drifting through the sea of life / Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

_Won't you... / Você não vai..._  
_Listen please, baby don't walk out that door / Ouça, por favor, querida não saia pela porta_  
_I'm on my knees, you're all I'm living for / Estou de joelhos, tudo que estou vivendo é por você_

_Suddenly the sky is falling / Repentinamente o céu está caindo_  
_Could it be it's too late for me? / Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?_  
_If I never said "I'm sorry" / Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe"_  
_Then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong / Então estou errado, sim eu estou errado_  
_Then I hear my spirit calling / Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando_  
_Wondering if she's longing for me / Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim_  
_And then I know that I can't live without her / E aí eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela_

_Won't you save me? / Você não vai me salvar?_  
_Won't you save me? / Você não vai me salvar?_  
_Won't you save me? / Você não vai me salvar?_

**Save me – Hanson**

Já haviam se passado minutos desde que o vídeo tinha terminado, mas Kate ainda permanecia estática, continuando na mesma posição em que estava dormindo antes de ver a mensagem: deitada no sofá de sua sala, com a cabeça apoiada em um dos descansos de braço, enquanto seu corpo repousava confortavelmente no comprimento do sofá coberto por um edredom. Seus olhos antes fechados, representando o estado de inconsciência em que ela estava, agora encaravam a tela de seu celular. "Save me?" falou ela em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que voltava para a aba de conversas em que o vídeo foi compartilhado. Em baixo do vídeo havia uma nova mensagem de Castle e ela simplesmente não podia – ou não queria – acreditar no que lia.

"_Beckett, essa música faz algum sentido pra você? Porque você não vem me salvar?"_

* * *

_E aí? Comentários? _


End file.
